


The Dangers of Writing Fanfiction

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Marinette practically has a heart attack on the spot when she discovers Adrien's secret identity: sweetladybutt, a popular fanfiction author whose Ladynoir fics have a massive online following.Then, when she reads them, she begins to notice some suspicious similarities between fiction and reality.





	The Dangers of Writing Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't plan on writing this tonight, but it's nearly 4 in the morning, and I wrote it.

Stumbling upon fanfiction about Ladybug and Chat Noir had been a complete accident.

He had been scrolling through the Ladyblog when he saw a post Alya had made asking her readers to comment with links to their favorite Ladynoir fics. The idea was for shippers to get recommendations and authors to get readers.

The idea of fanfiction being written about him and Ladybug had never even crossed his mind before. So, naturally, the post peaked his interest.

Curious to see what their admirers were writing about them, he clicked on some of the links in the comment section.

The more he read, the more bewildered he became.

It quickly became apparent to him that their fans truly had no idea what they were like. In their defense, they really didn't have a _way_ of knowing; they didn't do interviews often, and even when they did, they tried to keep them short and sweet and not reveal anything that could lead to their civilian identities.

But these stories were just _wrong._ Some painted him as a manipulative jerk who had Ladybug worshipping the ground that he walked on despite his abusive behavior toward her. Some portrayed Ladybug as a stereotypical high school mean girl- more like _Chloé_ than Ladybug. Some just completely wrecked the dynamic between the two heroes by portraying them as rivals who hid their hatred for one another when in the spotlight until they eventually overcame their differences and fell in love.

Try as he might, Adrien couldn't let go of it. He couldn't stand the fact that they were getting it so _wrong._

He knew he couldn't give them more information about himself and Ladybug- but there was something else he could do.

That was how Adrien found himself signing up for an ao3 account and writing fanfiction for the first time ever.

Many of his stories were based off of real events that had occurred between him and Ladybug, and others were mere fantasies he had built up and stored in his head over the three years that they had worked together.

He soon began to gain a large following on the website. People loved the way he wrote Ladybug and Chat Noir, and they always wanted more from him.

He loved it. He lived vicariously through the version of him that he created, and he often found himself itching to write.

None of his friends knew about the fanfiction. Fanfiction didn't exactly have the best reputation, and he was too embarrased to tell even Nino about it.

So, naturally, Nino accidentally finding fanfiction on his phone was his worst nightmare come to life.

***

"Hey, Adrien, can I borrow your phone?" Nino asked. "I'm out of data, and I need to look something up for my chem assignment."

"Sure," Adrien said. Marinette looked up to see the blond boy unlocking his phone and passing it to his friend across the lunch table.

Nino tapped on the screen a few times before he froze and went silent.

"Dude..." he said after a moment, staring at the screen. "Is this... Ladybug and Chat Noir fanfiction?"

Marinette and Adrien both choked on their food.

_"What?"_ Adrien spluttered, his eyes wide.

Nino let out an awkward laugh. "You left a tab open on your browser. Dude, you read _fanfiction?"_ Adrien reached across the table and tried to snatch the phone away, but Nino laughed and yanked it out of his reach. The brunet narrowed his eyes as something else on the screen caught his eye. "Wait. This has an 'edit work' button." His eyes grew wide and he looked back up at Adrien. "Dude, you _writ_ e fanfiction?!"

Adrien's entire face had turned completely red, and Nino was howling with gleeful laughter as Alya snatched the phone out of her boyfriend's hand.

Alya's eyes went wide as she looked at the screen. "Wait, _you_ wrote this?" She looked up at Adrien. "I've _read_ this fic. I- I'm _subscribed_ to you!"

Adrien hid his face in his hands as Marinette took the phone from the other girl, her own cheeks burning as she inspected the screen.

Yep, the guy she was in love with was definitely writing fanfiction about her and another guy.

Nothing upsetting about that.

And the fact that his username was "sweetladybutt" was perfectly fine.

***

Marinette couldn't stop thinking about this new information Nino had discovered about Adrien.

She didn't want to judge him. After all, even though she had never written any fanfiction, she _had_ read her share of it. Not about Ladybug and Chat Noir, but still.

She didn't even know he had an interest in writing. The only time she'd ever read something written by him was that time she dug his poem out of the trash can.

She couldn't help herself.

Mere minutes after she got home from school, she went on her computer, searched for the website he had been on, and found his profile.

She quirked an eyebrow as she looked at his works. His writing was actually pretty popular.

Curiously, she clicked on one of the works.

As she read, though, she began to notice many similarities between the story Adrien had written and actual events about which no one aside from herself and Chat should have known. She continued to read his works, noticing more and more suspiciously accurate content as she went.

She furrowed her brow. How could Adrien know any of this stuff?

Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and she let out a tiny gasp.

Crap.

***

Ladybug apprehensively tapped her foot on the roof of a grocery store as she waited for Chat Noir to arrive for their patrol. She had arrived early today; she couldn't stay cooped up in her bedroom very long after her realization.

Her heart hammered in her chest when Chat's leather-clad feet hit the rooftop.

"Hello, milady," he said with that stupid smirk and an overexaggerated bow. "You're looking radiant as ever this fine evening."

"I have a bone to pick with you," she said.

Chat straightened up and quirked an eyebrow. "What's up?"

She huffed. _"'Sweetladybutt?'_ Really?" Chat's eyes went wide as he recognized the username. "And did you really have to use so much stuff that actually happened? You're going to give away too many secrets."

Chat's face had turned bright red. "I- I was careful not to include anything that could hurt us," he said weakly.

"Y'know," Ladybug continued. "Writing fanfiction about yourself and your friend is weird enough in itself- no offense- but if you're going to do it, you should at _least_ remember to log out of your account before you let Nino borrow your phone. Now Alya knows about it, and what happens if she somehow finds out that half the stories you're writing are based on actual events that no one except Ladybug and Chat Noir themselves should even know about?"

Chat froze with wide eyes at the mention of his friends' names. "Wait, you- I-"

Ladybug huffed. "You're lucky that Nino and Alya are such good friends to you," she continued, walking toward him and pointing an accusatory finger at his chest. "You know _they'll_ never go announcing to the world that you write those stories, but what if it had been someone like _Chloé?"_ She stopped herself and shook her head. "No, Chloé wouldn't do that to you- she likes you too much. But someone else-"

"Ladybug," he interrupted, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You... you know who I am?"

She swallowed and looked up at him. "Yes."

"So, hang on," he said, taking a step back from her and looking away. "The only people from school who know about the fanfiction are Nino, Alya, and..." his eyes widened and he looked back at her, his face softening. "Marinette."

Her heart pounding, she dropped her transformation. "Hey, kitty."

His face lit up, and he rushed toward her with a huge grin to pull her into a tight hug.

"It's _you,"_ he said giddily, pulling away from her and dropping his own transformation. "This is _amazing!"_

Marinette smiled softly up at him, her irritation vanishing in response to his reaction to her identity. "Yeah, I- I guess it is."

"I mean, we developed two different friendships at the same time! For three years, I've been sitting right in front of _Ladybu_ g in class, and I didn't even know it!"

Marinette giggled. "And for three years, I've been rejecting _Adrien Agreste's_ flirting because of my crush on _Adrien Agreste."_

Adrien's eyes widened as he stared down at her, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "You... have a crush on me?"

She nodded, her own cheeks burning as well.

He grinned. "This is the best day of my life."

Then, before Marinette could react, he kissed her.

Her eyes went wide with surprise, but she quickly melted into the kiss. His lips were soft and warm and gentle, just how she had imagined they'd be. His hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Finally, their lips broke apart, but their bodies remained pressed together, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"I'm glad it's you, Bugaboo," Adrien whispered.

Marinette's heart fluttered at the sound of the familiar nickname. "I'm glad it's you, too, Chaton."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or make a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
